


昆虫记 番外1

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 是正文18章之后的剧情 不再是松本润第一人称视角 而是125的自由活动时间 没看过前情也不要紧 我给你剧透呗23333粗略总结一下就是 馋猫小吸血鬼125从小被人类老宋头以自己的血和精液喂养长大 某天终于发现上当受骗 一气之下离家出走 然而出了家门以后吃啥都不对味 于是玩起了仙人跳 对着普通市民先奸后杀 然后发现还是老宋头的精液最好吃 最后乖乖回家的故事雷就这些 爱看不看 我爽了就行
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	昆虫记 番外1

东京，一直是日本众多都道府县中最具魔幻色彩的城市，这张铺满珍馐却杯盘狼藉的桌上，混合了虚虚实实的魑魅妖魅作为大餐的佐料，名誉、地位、财富、梦想、都市传说，摆满了地界，奇闻轶事层出不穷，雕刻出东京完整的样貌，没人舍得不拿碗筷来分一杯羹。

最繁华的一线商业区，表参道。最著名的二次元朝圣地，秋叶原。最热闹的合法性交易红灯区，歌舞伎町。最隐秘的同志集散地，新宿二丁目。一到月黯云沉时分，那些痴心的人就如不灭的鬼魅一般长出了腿脚，显露出身影，变回他们的真身模样，就在花园通底的新宿公园里赤裸相对，摸黑探戈。整群失掉了自我巢穴的青春鸟，一一来到这片游离在主流秩序外的迷你乌托邦点名报到，似是被灯红酒绿的爱欲催眠住神经，懵了脑瓜也模糊了感官，眼睛都跟着退化，搂搂抱抱，盘桓不去，呼唤伴侣纤细薄弱而又包容广博的爱，等着谁来将自己带走，逃避一些现实，快活仅仅片刻也好。

风起月隐，露深如墨，来这里的自然不只有是诚心找相好的人，想要花钱寻欢或者卖屁股挣点零用的人也为数不少，好比现在在床上捡衣服穿的这位名字叫做藤堂步，正是处于十五六岁美好花季的小小少年，脸上一点皱纹雀斑都没有，光滑皮肤加上纤纤身段，耐操又好折腾。然而就在几分钟前，他刚结束一场交易性质的做爱，对方只坚持了不超过半刻钟光景，他都来不及把身体彻底弛软下来就已经被身下一阵暖流拉出了战局，气力难继的过程索然无味至极，也不好说究竟是他利用别人的寂寞饱足自己的钱袋，还是别人在利用钱袋以饱足自己的寂寞。反正来者是客，藤堂都全然不拒，白天弹钢琴，晚上好风情，只要有人对他的身体有昵玩的兴趣，就能让他兴奋不已，说白了他最爱的永远都是自己。

这才哪儿到哪儿啊，什么花样都没玩，还不到尽兴的十分之一呢。藤堂的意犹未尽难祛除，简单来说就是屁股痒，悠悠一声喟叹，抿嘴伸手举起床头柜上刚买的香薰蜡烛，摸出打火机就点。温热的烛芯很快化开周围一圈凝固的蜡，橙黄的油冒了几缕不伤人的细烟滴滴答答淌下来正是趣致所在，这香薰是他一个新朋友给他挑的，花草果木味道芬芳，挺好闻的，不想却被他拿来派了这用处。

一阵皎洁流转，藤堂装够了清冷高傲的货色，见油要落地，连忙撅着腰肢去接那蜡滴，一副天真烂漫小儿女姿态，被烫得又痛又爽得直蹙眉，额头沁出丝丝蜜汗。淡淡的烛光闪闪烁烁，把男孩的脸照得红霞满天，眼角勾画之间媚气外现，炽烈喘息连连，呻吟紧密如织，丝毫没有停手的意图。一旁的中年男人本来已经早早完事，收拾东西打算走人，这下又被藤堂的淫嬉浪笑吊起了胃口，经不起诱惑地对少年多看了两眼，搔搔肚皮上四层肉的痒，阴恻的贪婪绽放在嘴边。“不如我们再......”

“可是最近东京夜里闹鬼，很危险欸。我明天还要早起上学，太晚回家我妈妈会骂我的啦。”藤堂目光一转，表情无辜又置身事外，话里话外都是欲拒还迎的勾引，“你有没有听别人讲，这个月的失踪人口特别多，什么流浪汉啊醉酒鬼的，要么就是无端端在偏僻地带的犄角旮旯丢了性命，被发现的尸体都干瘪得像是缩了水的黄瓜，弥漫一股特殊的污秽气，滴血都不剩。我同学都说这是德古拉复活了，专挑夜半出来索命收魂，还有目击者去警察局报案呢，那些怪物可恐怖啦，青面獠牙，血盆大口，茹毛吃肉，杀人剥皮，下手不眨眼的。”

“原来你也会害怕这种编给大人吓小孩子的都市传说啊。”将近五十的男人满不在乎地轻蔑大笑，到了他这样身材走样、渐衰不帅的岁数早就不信神鬼之类有的没的了，此时此刻他欲火奔腾，能够交到一名细皮嫩肉的高中生才是当务之急，他迫不及待就要压过去把翘起的鸡巴插进藤堂步的下面，抓紧时间重开一战，“来都来了，你这么早走也不好吧。你还不放心的话，叔叔待会儿亲自送你回去不就得了。”

“轻点轻点，这么猴急干什么......嗯......啊......”床架震动，真是粗鄙。尽管胯间入口并不感到舒爽，藤堂嘴上还是附和着叫了几下，装装样子敷衍对方，“你这话说得，是你不相信吗？”

兴头上的男人哪有空闲认真品味他句子里的意思，“不相信什么？”

“吸血鬼啊，”藤堂终于又咧嘴露出一抹嘲讽的笑意，叫人捉摸不透，“不过嘛，有些事情，怪力乱神，你不能不信的。”

气氛因为这句意味不明的话突然变得谜之诡异，藤堂步这一笑，笑得男人莫名有些脊背发凉，喉咙一紧，可他还没来得及回身看，床后猛地迅雷不及掩耳跃出一只不大不小的黑影，不由分说扑上他的脖颈就是血肉模糊的一大口，目光像刀刃锋芒毕露，叫人断气得毫无心理准备。这场面不管是看过几次都觉得夸张宛如绿幕特效，藤堂半阖着眼皮玩味地咂舌，抱起枕头捂住口鼻不忍直视，索性低下头，慢条斯理地捋起衣服的褶子来，语气带着超乎年龄的老成：“这人的动作也太不长眼，把我校服都弄皱了，改天还得洗了熨一遍。吸血鬼，要不是为了给你找点吃的，我可不想跟这种人睡第二回。”

125憨直地伸手蹭了蹭下巴上没舔干净的血，饥肠辘辘吞着口水，一点不领情地反驳，“别叫我吸血鬼，我有名字的，我叫125。”

125，这算什么名字？出生年月吗？就算你不乐意告诉我真名，也别用串数字来糊弄我啊。藤堂娇悍地两手抱胸：“算了算了，不说就不说，反正现在你是我祖宗，我也不敢问，谁让我倒霉碰上了你。”都怪那天自己多事，路过巷尾还以为有人要在同性恋的地界欺负这“弱不禁风”又“手无寸铁”的小不点，不敢多想就拽起他的手撒丫子狂跑，谁曾想倒是自己俗眼不识泰山，不知前因后果，冒冒失失地破坏了125的捕食陷阱，差点把自己的性命也搞丢了。这仓鼠屯粮的规律，藤堂是知道的，倘若自己没去给这招惹不得的小主子抓来其他新的食物，明天自己就要成为下一个嘴下亡灵，为了明哲保身，也为了弥补吸血鬼的损失，藤堂不得不和他搭伙演起了黄鼠狼给鸡拜年的仙人跳，受制于人就得闭嘴听话，再不甘愿也不行。

“喏，这就是我的计划，你明白了没？我引人来做皮肉生意，你等他放松警惕了就出来，一般人在将将要射或者刚射完的贤者时间里都没多少力气，你杀起来也方便。然后呢，你的动作也尽量快准狠些，免得死人鸡巴在我里面杵着膈应，万一他再抽抽着多射一波，想想就恶心得要起鸡皮疙瘩。”

那么多次年级第一的优等生奖学金，藤堂也不是白拿的，贼溜溜的脑筋转得飞快，不一会儿就想出了个黑吃黑的全套作战方案，连说带比划地给125解释，然而小家伙似懂非懂，不作答复，注意力似乎根本不在如何杀人索命上面，怔怔思考半天，极认真地问出一句牛头不对马嘴的话：“射在里面，很恶心吗？那么射在嘴里呢？也很恶心吗？”

这问题还真出乎意料，难道吸血鬼也对精液感兴趣？要借吸取男人的阳气来增精补元，提高修为吗？怎么听着跟什么蛇妖狐仙蝎子精似的，《惊情四百年》里的加里奥德曼明明不是这么演的啊。藤堂不由得讶异片刻，放慢语速支支吾吾，句子里加进好些个逗号省略号的停顿：“嘛，也不能这么说，这得分人而论。如果对象是你看对眼的黄金比例大帅哥，那肯定不恶心，我还巴不得让他射我里面呢，射在嘴里脸上都可以；但如果是那些胡子拉碴肥得出油的嫖客就另当别论了，做爱这种事情还是要跟自己喜欢的人一起才是最好......”

藤堂步后来的长篇大调，125都没继续听，左耳朵进右耳朵出地心不在焉。喜欢，是我喜欢Papa的那种喜欢吗？Papa和我做爱，是因为他把我当作了他“喜欢的人”吗？几个问号噔噔地在他胸口如雨后春笋层出不穷，狂跳不止，全是围绕那个满嘴谎言的假爸爸和自己无处安放的倾慕爱恋。从前他们被置于父子关系的框架之中，再浓再越轨的亲密恩爱如胶似漆都是理所当然，如今跳脱出了血缘伦理，松本润还是本来的松本润，却也不是本来的松本润了，其间理不清份量的喜欢或爱忽然成了一把糊涂账，情深意乱快要把小吸血鬼的左右心室都挤满了，视线失落地原地打转。

啧，看来这家伙是有喜欢的人，不对，应该是有喜欢的鬼了，而且是个同性恋吸血鬼。（松本润：？）察言观色是他的拿手戏码，藤堂懒懒抬起眸子，一言不发把小家伙的微表情小动作尽收眼底，立马猜透了125的心思。相思病嘛，想男人嘛，再正常不过的事了；苦恋注定难，人鬼虽然殊途，还有生殖隔离，在这方面却都逃不过月老一根红线的戏弄，一玩一个准。

没有Papa陪在身边，比起先前活蹦乱跳的调皮好动，125这些日子显然文静消停了许多。藤堂常常一进屋就见他像个木头桩子一样呆呆地发愣，目光放空，不晓得在看什么地方，又或者郁郁寡欢地靠在小旅馆的窗玻璃上噗噗吐舌头呵气，手指在那结雾的区域不知所谓地涂涂画画，愁眉苦脸看得藤堂也怪不好受的，就故意讲些同志圈的稀奇事来哄他：某某和男朋友撕破了脸，宁愿去夜总会当牛郎也不肯回心转意谈复合；某某又不知道是接了什么小时工的美差，没几天就发了笔横财出国享福了。藤堂的话匣子一旦打开了就收不住，滔滔不绝从天黑聊到天亮，单向输出得口都渴了，可就连这都不能让125提起兴致笑一笑，他甚至不关心自己身处的二丁目究竟是为何地，最初也只是犟住脾气不回家，闻着雄性荷尔蒙的气息，饿着肚子一路寻过来的，毕竟Papa从小喂他长大的吃食，洋洒的精液和男人的血，在这里都凑齐了。当了十几年万人迷和人群焦点的高中生平白无故自讨了没趣，胜负欲一起，悻悻地咬牙，不信邪地心想“就这点小事还能难倒我麽？我总不能让他再意志消沉下去，万一他以后赖着我不走了，这下半辈子，谁养得起他！”，只能靠自己再大发慈悲地多点拨他一下。

“哎，”藤堂调动起浑身解数，开始套话拆招，“你看你都这么喜欢那个谁了，就赶紧去找他呗，到底是在担心什么？”

“可我Pa......就是那个我喜欢的人，他撒谎了，他骗了我一件很重要很重要的事，我不知道我的喜欢是不是也仅仅是喜欢上了一个骗人的谎。”

“那你别想他的谎，只想身体感受。和他亲吻的时候会高兴吗？做爱的时候会高兴吗？哪怕现在抛开一切，回想起来，也会高兴吗？跟别人比呢？”

“跟别人比？”雪白的小豆子困惑地歪歪脑袋，面有难色，单纯懵懂，“我只和他做过。”

藤堂乐得噗嗤笑开，终于被他找到症结所在，“这就对了！你怎么能只和一个人做完，就认定你喜欢他呢？你得广撒网，多捕鱼，比较高低，选个最爱的才行。”

两个不满二十岁的小孩过家家似的相见恨晚一拍即合，单凭自己对爱的理解迅速达成了共识，接下来的计划便在小吸血鬼吃饱喝足之前增加一个环节，随手把双人游戏换作3P玩法，谁负责前，谁负责后，彼此摩擦霎那火花，娇喘香吟难分难解。唯一不变的是结局，依旧手起身落，血花飞溅，触目惊心的三尺艳红，毁尸灭迹半分也不手软。

吸血鬼对于猎物的评判标准非常简单，喜欢就晚点杀，不喜欢就快点杀。经过几番不带情感的口交，125逐渐摸出了门道：宅男的精液是可乐和油炸薯条的味道，有钱人的精液是美钞和印刷油墨的味道，地理教师的精液是粉笔灰和黑板擦的味道，瞒着老婆出门偷吃的不得志小职员的精液是消了泡的隔夜啤酒和香烟灰的味道......可无论是谁留下的味道，不是Papa的味道就不行，和他是不是亲爹没有丁点关系；更何况125还是个以食为天的挑嘴小馋猫，不能滥竽充数，更加不能退而求其次，文言道“弱水三千只取一瓢饮”，把这“弱水”换作“精液”也是相同的道理。若是不巧拣到哪个质量差劣的出品，他只需稍稍凑近嗅一嗅，顶多扒拉几下腥膻破洞的杜蕾斯，便嫌弃地扔到一旁滋滋冒血的尸首头上，筛选严格到不给二次机会。

125做梦也没料到，自己第一次如此深刻地确认对于Papa的心意，是因为精液味道好不好吃这种事情。藤堂步用屁股想出来的烂办法，竟然真的有用。

既然没法明着探望，（想要原谅那可恶的大骗子哪有这么容易？），那暗地里悄悄潜回去偷看Papa一趟总归可以了吧？最危险的地方就是最不惹人注意的地方，小吸血鬼不管怎么说也是天赋异禀的族群首领接班人，想要隐蔽声息瞒天过海不是什么难事，而留在家里的两个爸爸，一个把自己带来了这恍然若梦的繁复世界，一个领着自己真切生活进了人间寒暑，如今忙着满日本找儿子都够他们焦头烂额的了，决计不会怀疑自己就躲在家门口的附近徘徊游荡。

之后的几天，125隔三岔五就蹲在松本家对面的大厦屋顶悄悄朝底下望，除了属性阴寒的吸血鬼上田偶尔为了避光来拉窗帘时会往自己藏身的方向有意无意瞟个几眼，这里基本就是爸爸们视线的死角区。没人的天台上熹微灯影，小家伙的情绪也随之蓦然安静下来，他的眼睛穿过窗户，扫过熟悉的家具，熟悉的摆设，凝望中的关注点兜兜绕绕又聚回到无法忽视的松本润上，再也难以挪开。思念的面孔近在眼前，125紧皱起眉头，活泼的思绪跳落大峡谷中阴雨灰网，掌心湿漉漉的，沮丧得仿佛要把虎牙尖利地刺进自己肉里去。他是不是瘦了？看起来晒黑了些？眼睑下一圈没睡好的阴影，胡子也长了没刮，都是因为我走了的缘故吗？可是他在担心我，我也在担心他。

道不明松本润有什么过人之处的好。有时粗心大意，有时操心自己挨饿受冻像个老妈子，有时大方得不得了，有时又斤斤计较地善妒闹别扭。看不出松本润有什么真心真意的情。说的话里一百句有九十九句都是假的，身份是假的，养育是假的，对我好也是假的，当苏联人的时候还跟我妈纠缠不清，结果倒好，两手一摊把烂摊子全甩给我，一脸委屈地让我选，道歉也不留一字。

然而松本润不讲道理，喜欢也不讲道理，担心就是担心了，心疼也是心疼。吸血鬼从余光看见他在对方脖颈上留下的那枚愤恨咬痕，醒目得衣领也难遮住，心底想起的却是他的吻在自己唇上曾经停留的热度，温柔的，用力的，全无章法的，井井有条的。舌尖沿着齿缝，呼吸贴住耳廓，发丝交缠发丝，心跳砰砰作响，衣服除干净，哀困除干净，疮疤除干净，颜色除干净，深深浅浅，轻轻重重，身上最好的东西都已经赠了彼此，哪里还有那么多真假可分。

一见倾心，再见倾情，从一而终的意相投虽然美好得似童话书，却也虚幻得似肥皂泡，他偏不要。没走过一条冤枉路的恋爱不算完整，好奇把他们牵领到一起，在不可能的裂缝里寻出口，性让他们重聚在一起，不用披着家人亲眷的外壳相亲相爱，形成另一种生态和生命逻辑。连自己也想不起感情是从哪一分一秒开始转变，总之笨够了，傻够了，一直要等千转百转的聪明积累到了开阔，才懂被放逐去外面的世界多行几遭并不是无价值的浪费。

明白了，都明白了，喜欢的，他就是我喜欢的人。125激动地往回跑，想要快点告诉藤堂这个好消息，不想却一个抬头在半道上和失魂落魄的藤堂撞了个满怀：“是不是！是不是你杀的？”

125揉揉撞疼的额头，丈二和尚摸不着头脑：“你在说什么啊？杀不杀的。”

藤堂沉沉跌在地上，面色惨白得可怕，站起来的力气都使不上，只瞪大了眼睛悉悉索索地不停喃喃，像是受了不小的惊吓：“不，不是你，我知道你杀完的尸体长什么样子，和他根本不一样......”

“哪个尸体，你慢慢说，我又不会走。”

“你还记得我上次跟你说的那个，赚了钱出国的小零吗？他死了，今天在河里被人捞出来了，全身上下没有一块完整的皮......他没出国，他没出国，警察说他的护照还原封不动锁在家呢！”

啊，好像是有听过这么个人，可是我也不知道该怎么处理这种陌生人的事情啊。125握住对方的手，学着Papa以前劝服上田的样子，首先稳住藤堂再说：“你别慌，干着急也没用啊，冷静下来好好想想，有没有什么可疑的线索，譬如，额，譬如你知道他死前最后去过什么奇怪地方吗？会不会是过去得罪了哪个心狠手辣的仇家，现在被报复了？还有那个他新接的小时工，那边的老板说不定也知道一些什么呢？”

“没用的，他是去做新药上市前的有偿药物测试，拿了钱就要自己承担临床试验的一切后果，没有老板管他死活的......我早该想到的，之前就有好几个人接完这工，就以出国为由，从此人间蒸发了，你说那些人会不会其实也都死了......”

“不会的不会的，你不要自己吓自己嘛，”125拍着他的肩安慰，“那药物测试也肯定有对方公司的负责人嘛，你把地址跟我说，我今天就陪你去找他们......”

“他去的是，东、东京生物研究所。”

这不是Papa工作的地方吗？125的表情瞬间凝固了，“你再说一遍，在哪？”

“东京生物研究所。”


End file.
